Veðrfölnir
This section contains data on the Planet Veðrfölnir located in the Lost Sector and under the Ygdrassil Sub-sector. History Capital World of the Ygdrassil Sub-sector and the Homeworld of the Sons of Fenrir Guardsman Regiment. Technologically and Culturally advanced, the planet houses the Planetary Council of Governors deep within the heart of its Capital city Asgard. It is undoubtedly the most heavily defended planet in the sector. However, its defenses rely not on its Surface-to-Orbit guns but the presence of the "Jormugandr", a massive orbital defense platform and its own Planetary Shield Generator. The planet traces its roots from a simple colony of survivors that were organized into an independent government by Mercenary Captain Irvine Oliviera. Originally an agri-world, the planet's rich top-soil is ideal for farms and livelihood. Even with sprawling cities, the Ygdrassil Government managed to keep the planet's environment pollution free. Formally, founded in 252.M41 two years after its defense against the Orks. It holds commerce and the most prestigious educational systems in the sector as well as cultural institutions. Notable Features Planetary Shield Generator - These Massive mushroom shaped towers erected along strategic points on the planet's surface projects an energy shield covering the entire planet which serves as protection against space debris and orbital bombardment. It also prevents unauthorized ship entry to the planet's atmosphere, effectively denying an attacking force from gaining a beachhead. Bio-Domes -''' Though not massive in scale, these Bio-Domes are used as Zoos and Botanical Gardens. '''Zero Pollution - With an Earth-like atmosphere, the planet is very suitable for human occupation. Though bristling with magnificent cities, the anti-pollution programs of the government are maintaining the cleanliness and the planet's eco-system. White Sand Coastlines - The planet is also well-known for its fabulous beach resorts, making it a favorable tourist destination. Places of Interest * Museum of Human Antiquities and Xeno Artifacts - Contains exhibits mostly from donations of wealthy citizens, the museum show cases valuable artifacts from early human history as well as artifacts of Xenos origin. Though many Imperial Officials raise an eyebrow at such a venture, the museum attracts visitors from all walks of life. It is also a favored visiting spot for Inquisitors on mission to aide in their search for clues. Lady Inquisitor Delafontaine is said to be impressed. * The Great Library of Asgard - Be it a paper-book, scroll or digital media, Library of Asgard has it cataloged. It is also the second most wanted place of interest among Inquisitors. * Colossus of the God Emperor of Mankind - A bronze statue of the God Emperor standing at 40 meters tall and erected at the Asgard City Square. It is the first stop and the most awe-inspiring attraction on every tour. Created by the collaboration of the Artisan Guild of Asgard and students from the famed Rossweisse Academy of Arts and Literature. Contrary to rumors that the statue was machine crafted, it is actually the combined efforts of students, renowned artists of Veðrfölnir and Rossweisse painstakingly carving the huge bronze monument. Tourist Warning Please ensure you have the following items before planning a trip to Veðrfölnir: * Imperial Administratum Sanctioned Tourist Guide Pamphlet * Beach Goer's Kit * Bio-Degradable Trash Bags * Imperium Sanctioned Beach wear *Note: * All tourists are advised not to wander away from their respective tour groups or open the hatches of the provided Tourist shuttle when vehicle is still in motion. * All tourists are encouraged to visit all the sights and attractions of the planet. * All tourists are to refrain from littering and are advised to carry bio-degradable trash bags at all times. Category:AnubisGodOfDeath2019 Category:Planets Category:Imperial Planets Category:Sons of Fenrir Category:The Lost Sector